Sly Cooper in: Saying Goodbye
by Raccoonus
Summary: Murray blames himself for the crippling injury of his friend, and tries to convince the gang, that he need to get away from things and clear his mind. Sly is not easy to convince, however.


___This is a M-Rated yaoi fanfic taking place some time between the events of Sly 2: Band of Thieves and Sly 3: Honor among Thieves. It's featuring the characters Sly Cooper and Murray starring in a gay sex scene. Does this offend you, then you shouldn't read any further._

Sly could still remember it very clearly, as if it was yesterday. Even though it had been almost three months since the accident, he could still easily remember the cracking noise, as Clock-La's metal beak crushed Bentleys legs, crippling him for life. But what standed most clearly in Slys mind, was the face expression of Murray, as he rushed to the beak to try and get it off Bently.

Not even his cooperation with his love interest, Carmelita Fox seemed to mean anything. His triumpf over the Cooper clans biggest enemy of all time didn't mean anything. All he could think about was the accident. Would the gang ever be the same again?

Sadly, Murray had no chance to save his friend, even though he was at his aid instantly.

Bently and Murray were Slys childhood friends. They had been together, ever since Sly checked in at the Happy Campers Orphanage, shortly after his parents tragic death at the hands of the Fiendish Five. It was here the three of them met, and formed the most notorious thieving gang of the time, the Cooper gang. Bently was the brains behind it all, Murray the brawn while Sly himself was the sneaky, silver tounged master thief, from a long line of master thieves.

However, this might have been the end of the road for the Cooper gang.

Murray had wanted to leave the gang ever since the accident. He couldn't help but blame himself, even though both Sly and Bently tried to talk sense into him, saying it wasn't his fault. Noone could have predicted it, and Bently even tried to cheer Murray up, saying his new wheelchair was much more mobile for him, and that his crippling injury didn't mean anything. He could still be out in the field, and the gang could still continue to cooperate and do the heists they were so famous for doing.

And sure, the gang had pulled off some small heists after the accident, but it never seemed like Murray was that into it and even when the gang was off duty and just hung around at the Paris hideout, they didn't have the same fun as they used to. The mood was depressed and only rarely did the three friends laugh and gag. Murray just wasn't his cheerfull self.

It was definitely a dark time for the gang of thieves, and one night Sly was in his room. It was dark in there, only the light from Slys lamp on his bedside table made it possible for Sly to read his family book – The Thievius Raccoonus, a book in which all of his ancestors had written their greatest tricks and doings. It was basicly the perfect handbook to becoming an accomplished master thief.

Something caught Slys attention though. He could hear an argument unfold between Murray and Bentley. Sly knew Murray hadn't been himself for a long time, and so he left the book on his table, after reading Tennessee Kid Coopers chapter, before opening his window and jumping out on the ledge, with the moon shining bright upon the streets of Paris.

Using his incredible agility, Sly sneaked along the ledges, passing the closed windows of the hideout, before making it to Bentlys room. Not showing himself, he listened in on their conversation.

"Murray, when will you understand that the accident was not your fault? I dont blame you or anyone else for the wheelchair, you could have never predicted what happened back there to happen," Bentley explained, almost with a crying undertone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bentley, but I have to do this. I just wasn't strong enough to save you, I can't keep on doing this, seeing you everyday in that... that chair. Had I just been faster.."

"Will you please just get it in your head Murray, that it was not your fault! Why do you blame yourself, for something that's not your fault? When will you realize that neighter me or Sly blame you and never will?"

"I've made up my mind Bentley," Murray said. Sly could hear Murray opening the door to Bentleys room. "I have to do this, and I'm sorry pal, but you are not gonna stop me. I... I'm gonna go tell Sly now and I guess I'll leave tomorrow," he said slowly, as he closed the door behind him.

Sly quickly edged his way around the building again, jumping into the window and elegantly landing on his bed again, before quicky grapping the Thievius Raccoonus to pretend to read. That's when he heard Murray carefully knocking on his door.

"It's me, Sly," Murray said slowly, making him sound even more sad that he just did in Bentleys room.

"Oh, yeah, come on in big guy," Sly replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

The doorhandle turned slowly, as Murray opened the door with a slight squeeky noise. As he entered, he made sure to close the door behind him, before he sat down next to Sly on his bed.

"So, what's up," Sly said, putting his book away.

Murray looked at the floor, before slowly replying; "I'm sorry Sly but I... I am going away. I need to clear my mind, I just can't stop feeling down about the whole Clock-La situation."

Trying to sound as surprised as possible, Sly said "No Murray. Please. You know we don't blame you for anything right?"

"Yeah I know, but I blame myself and I can't live with it anymore. Im only holding you guys back. I need to get away from things and just clear my mind."

"Murray you can't do this..."

"Yes I can Sly, and I'm going to. Im sorry, but I've made up my mind and you cannot stop me. Dont you think this is a difficult choice for me too?"

"Murray we are like brothers! No, we are closer than brothers, the three of us, and you are just going to leave us?"

"Dont make this harder than it is Sly, please," Murray said, whimpering. Sly saw a tear form from his friends eye.

Sly couldn't help but feel bad and so he laid his arm around Murray and clapped him gently on the shoulder. "It's okay big guy, we can work this out. And you really don't have to feel like leaving, it's not your fault my friend," Sly said, trying to comfort him.

There was silence. Sly could see, that Murray was thinking some difficult things through in his mind. Did he really just break through to him? Was he reconsidering his decision?

"I'm... I'm sorry Sly but I have to do it," Murray said.

"Just give it some time pal, we are here to help you," Sly replied in a friendly tone.

"No, Sly I'm not gonna budge. And it seems like you wont eighter."

"Just think it through!"

"I'm sorry Sly, you are gonna have to forgive me for this," Murray said. And that's when something entirely unexpected happened.

Before Sly could really react, Murray had placed his hands at Slys penis pouch, rubbing it and exposing Slys penis.

Shocked, Sly got up with a surprised look in his face, starring at Murray still sitting on the bed. "Just what do you think you are doing, Murray?" Sly said.

"I told you Sly, you are gonna have to forgive me for this. Just try to relax," Murray said, as he used his might to force Sly back on the bed. Sly just sat there, shocked, as Murray got down on his knees and kept rubbing on Slys pouch, exposing his penis again.

Murray managed to find Slys soft penis, before putting his head between Slys legs, gently licking on the yet to be errected penis.

Shocked as he was, Sly was like frozen to the bed. His best friend since childhood was on his knees, giving him a blowjob. What was going on? This was definitely not what Sly thought he would be doing, when he woke up this morning.

Without noticing, Sly began to relax. He didn't know what to say or even think, but Murray kept going, and as Sly began to relax his body, he could feel the blood run to his penis, making it harder and harder, almost in rhythm with Murrays movements.

"Urgh, Murray," Sly moaned, but the hippo just kept licking around Slys cock.

Sly laid down on his back and closed his eyes. Despite the fact, that Sly was just in a state of shock, he was beginning to enjoy it. As he laid there, his errection began to peak, and Murray saw this opportunity to begin pleasing Sly on a whole other level.

He drove his tounge up and down Slys shaft, being careful not to hit his dick with the teeth. Murray stopped for a second, as he looked up. He saw Sly laying there, chest pumping up and down.

The hippo took Slys errection in hand and pressed his lips down over the penis glans. Sly moaned loudly, but Murray shushed him. None of them wanted Bentley to know about this.

Murray began to pump Slys penis, while still sucking it, giving Sly a rare sensation he didn't get to have very often. Sly began to slowly thrust his hips slowly, moaning quietly for himself. Murray on the other hand seemed determined and didn't make too many noises.

Sly, still thrusting his hips in rhythm with Murrays strokes, placed his hands behind Murrays head, forcing Murray to take it even deeper.

With his free hand, Murray began to fondle Slys furry ballsack, nuzzling them gently, pleassuring Sly in two ways.

Sly could feel his climax coming, but he didn't want it to end already. "Slow down a bit, Murray," Sly said as he gasped.

Murray obeyed and began to take it a bit more easy. He stopped rubbing Slys erection with his hand, and began fingering Slys tailhole gently, as Sly moaned with pleassure. Murray began to take it all the way down the throat, gagging a bit each time.

It was too much for Sly to handle. "It's time, Murray. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum!"

With one last stroke, Murray removed Slys penis from his throat, letting Sly unload his seed all over his face. Sly let out a very quiet little scream as he reached his climax. Now looking down, he saw Murray with his cum all over him. "Wow Murray, I don't know what to say. That was amazing," Sly said. He couldn't help but feel a bit confused over the whole situation. It had escalated very quickly.

"Don't worry Sly," Murray said. "We are not quite done yet."

Sly looked at Murray and didn't really know what to expect. The hippo spat in his palm, lubing Slys ass, before grabbing Slys legs, placing them on his shoulders.

Sly looked down and saw Murrays fully errected penis in all of it's size. "Gosh it's huge," Sly thought to himself.

Murray looked at Sly. "Hope you are ready for this buddy," he said.

"Well Murray, maybe we should.." but that was all he got to say, before feeling an incredible pain coming from his tailhole. Murray had began pressing his penis on Slys anus, penetrating it slowly but surely.

The pain was almost unbearable and Sly let out a loud scream.

"Quiet Sly," Murray said, shushing him in the process.

It felt like his ass was being torn in half, and Sly could feel tears forming in his eye. Murray was gentle though and the pain got replaced by an incredible sensation, which Sly had never felt before, with each thrust Murray made.

Murray apparently knew what he was doing. The pain was gone, and he could feel Murrays giant errection rubbing against his insides and the prostate. He could feel his climax returning again already.

Sly looked at Murray as he thrusted in and out of Slys buttom. His faceexpression said it all, he definitely enjoyed it. Their breaths got more intense and Murray speed up his thrushing, making Slys bed sound out squeeking noises.

Sly hoped Bentley had gone to sleep, otherwise it would be very likely that he'd hear them, but he just enjoyed Murrays cock pumping in him.

He looked up upon Murrays face, sweat showing on his forehead. Murray began making gasping noises, revealing that Murray was about to errupt.

"Oh Sly, here we go!" Murray moaned and only a moment after, Sly felt a goey, warm liquid spraying inside of him, making him feel warm and delighted.

Murray kept thrusting until his cock softended. As he pulled out, he sat down on the bed, laying down beside Sly. This was followed by a bit of awkward silence, before Murray broke it:

"I hope you will learn to respect my decision, Sly. I dont expect you to accept it now or anytime soon, but this is something I have to do," Murray said.

"You really don't need to go, pal. Whatever you are going through, me and Bentley are here to help you," Sly replied.

"I know, Sly. But I gotta do this."

"Where are you planning to go anyway?" Sly said, looking at Murray.

"Australia. I've been in contact with an aboriginal guru. He's gonna guide me and hopefully help me out."

"But are you sure you can just leave us behind?"

"Aww, come on Sly. I'm not gonna leave you behind. It's not permanent and of course we will still se each other."

"Well, that's something I guess," Sly replied. "But pal, if you really want to do this, I wont stop you. I just hope this wont be the end of our gang."

"Don't worry Sly. The Cooper gang never dies."


End file.
